


The Best Kind of Vacation

by SourAppleFanfictions



Series: The Best Kind of Vacation [1]
Category: gamers - Fandom, gaming - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, vlogers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Matt and Ryan being Mark's housemates haha, Romance, Ryatt - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, Sexual Tension, a series of happy events, but y'know, mostly just fluff, they would releive it sooner, vacation fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourAppleFanfictions/pseuds/SourAppleFanfictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's vacation time for Jack, and he can't think of any better way to spend his vacation than with his long distance boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is a fic that has just been sitting in my computer for the longest time, and I figured I should just post it! Let me know what you guys think! (Also I litterally just desided to make this into a series, updates may not be very frequent!)

            The sound of Mark's alarm clock blared, causing him to slightly jolt awake with an irritated groan. Fischbach rubbed his sleep-sore eyes sloppily, feeling the crust near his tear-ducts crumple satisfyingly into his hand. He just as gracelessly reached over for his blaring phone, and saw that it was 5 in the morning. Then, suddenly, his tired frown turned into an excited smile as he sat up and practically rushed to get ready to leave. At long last, Sean was coming back to the states, but not for a convention or anything, but instead, to spend time with Mark and their other friends in America. To add, it was McLoughlin's birthday in two days, and Fischbach had already planned the perfect party for his boyfriend; a trip to Disney world with the Game Grumps, Wade, Bob, Felix, and Ken.

            However, first he had to get ready to pick up Sean. He did his bathroom neccissities, minus showering since he's had one before he went to bed. However, it presented the problem of several large cowlicks and the infamous 'floof' he had to maintain. After several failed attempts at containing all of them, Mark gave an exasperated screeching noise, and grabbed his handy beanie, stuffing his crimson red hair into it as he placed it elaborately over his head. It was then when he remembered he had to be quiet, as he had roommates sleeping in the next room over, and he remembered their threat of 'having the loudest possible sex while Sean was over if he didn't keep quiet'. He smiled and chuckled at the threat, he knew Ryan wouldn't allow Matt to be too loud out of spite. Now to brush his teeth; he grabbed his tooth brush, placed mint flavored toothpaste over the bristles, and brushed as thoroughly as he could, scrubbing away the odorous stench of dragon/morning breath lingering in his dry mouth.

            When he rushed out of his bathroom, he immediately removed his silenced phone from its charger. He checked his messages, and saw that there were only messages from Bob, Wade, Felix, and his other friends saying 'Bet u can't wait ;)', 'You excited dude???', and other positive messages. He smiled at his friends' second-hand enthusiasm they had for him, but he didn't check his for them, he checked it if he got any messages from Sean while he slept.

            There were no new messages, only the last conversation they had before Jack claimed he was going to the airport and a playfully commanding text reading 'go to bed, sleepy head!!'. He smiled at the sweet puerility of his dear Irishman, and turned to the edge of his bed where he retrieved a freshly washed and dried pair of jeans and a nice T-shirt; he wanted to look a bit more formal, but Sean insisted that he 'keep it casual'. Fischbach tugged his pajama bottoms off, and pulled his day clothes on, nearly tripping over his own feet as he attempted to put on his jeans. He cussed at his clumsiness quietly, then hastily zipped up his fly and headed to the door to retrieve his shoes. Then, before he knew it, with wallet in pocket and phone in hand, he headed for the garage to get into his car.

            He was about to shut the door behind him when he remembered, "Ah shit," he hissed lightly, running back into his apartment. He went back to the stand where he retrieved his keys, and promptly picked up a large red and green poster-board he made a few nights ago and headed to his vehicle.

            When he made it to his car, he pull out his phone and texted Sean, 'hey, on my way to the airport! Look for me with the poster! Can't wait to see you baby-boo!! <3'. he then set his phone down next to him, expecting Sean to be asleep, only to hear his phone buzz and released a happy jingle shortly afterwards; Mark identified it as the ringtone he gave to his boyfriend.

            'Same here!!! It's gonna be awesome hanging out with you and having alone time *eyebrow wiggle* (I was actually too excited to sleep lol)', the American chuckled at the cute enthuesiam McLoughlin displayed through that one text. He then started his car up and backed out of his driveway, on his way to the airport which was a good hour and a half away.

            Mark didn't waste any time driving down the street into the highway, he was being as cautious as he could be, but sometimes drifted off the road slightly here and there. He ignored every angry honk he got, and just continued speeding along to the airport to finally see Sean.

            He got there within 2 hours and rushed into the place with the sign in hand. He took an escalator up to the second floor where the loading gates were at, gripping his sign and suddenly feeling a twinge of nervousness.

            He began to think, 'what if Sean doesn't like the way I dressed'. He made sure he looked as nice and casual as he usually did, and the way he spoke in person was not as different as the way he spoke on skype or on other social network sights. But there was still nervousness, anyone would feel this way meeting someone important to them for the first time in person however.

            He thought to himself, 'What if my birthday present to him isn't good enough?'. Which he knew was absurd, Jack wasn't picky, he never was picky with anything. And lord did that man appreciate everything and/or anything people give him as gifts, regardless of how expensive or how quality the item/letter was.

            When he got up to the second floor, the absurdly anxious thoughts he was thinking only escalated as he saw a plain land in Sean's gate. After dealing with a wave of people, who just got off their own plain in the neighboring gate, he finally made it in front of the side of the gate, a smile growing on his face. He then stood there, next to two sets of benches, and a large red and green sign with Tiny Box Tim and Sam Septic-Eye drawn on the front of the poster-board.

            There was a large red heart amongst a green backdrop, inside the heart, Sean's name was written in all caps in bubble-like lettering and in black sharpie, highlighted by bright blue glitter. His smile grew larger and larger as time passed, meanwhile his nervousness grew as well, however, he tried to ignore it as best as he could.

            Another wave of people came off the plane, looking for their own loved ones or heading off to retrieve their luggage, the American began to keep a keen eye out for the shocking green hair of Jack. Mark looked into the storm of people in an attempt to see Sean's likeliness. He held the sign up even higher when he couldn't see him, with hopes that he could at least see the sign with his name on it.

______

            After waiting politely for everyone to make their way off the air-bus, Sean stepped out of his seat to retrieve a small traveling backpack from the top of the space-conserving rack. He usually just kept snacks, blankets, hand-held gaming devices, and chargers in the bag, but he put something extra in his bag.

             It was something special for Mark, a present straight from Ireland; a Claddagh ring for him, and Sean had gotten his own to match. Not really promise rings, but he thought it was just a relationship thing to have matching jewelry or something. His train of thought came to a halt when he noticed he was able to keep going up the walk-way, as the sluggish crowd of people finally made it to the exit.

            Sean made his way down the middle of the large air-plane with his travel bag over his shoulders. He was honestly very nervous to meet his boyfriend in the flesh again. He had previous relationships like this before; long distance, different countries, and even language gaps before. But, even though he was practically a veteran when it came to long-distance relationships, he always felt nervous meeting them in person, no matter how many times he went to see them. However, he bit his lower-lip in an attempt to cover his nervousness up.

            Eventually, he got out of the gate, and started looking around for Mark amongst the busy airport. He said he had a sign and that Sean would recognize it the second he saw it. The Irishman hoped Mark went to the correct gate as he continued to look left and right, trying to look over the large wave of people; however, to no avail. He tried looking over everyone's heads for the sign, but again, didn't see it.

            "Ah shit," He murmured, ready to take his phone out, he figured since he couldn't see Mark, he could call him and ask where he was.

            As he started turning his back-pack around to dig for his phone, he suddenly heard the sound of poster-board crashing to the ground, he barely had time to look up when he felt two large arms constrict around his waist passionately and his vision was blurred by soft black hair, smooth skin, and a soft t-shirt. It didn't take him long to realize who it was, and he immediately started tearing up and holding Mark back.

            The two held each other for the longest time, almost as if to verify the other was really there in front of them. Sean pulled back from the hug after a moment, and took Mark's handsome face in his hands.

            He saw that he was crying and smiling like the doof he knew him to be; he felt his own tears begin to slip out and he started laughing at how happy he was. He knew it was clichéd but he couldn't help it, he pulled his blubbering boyfriend into his arms again and smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Mark promptly kissed his precious Irishman back and the two held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity.

            They finally pulled back when Mark lifted Sean up in the air by the waist and he literally held him up still smiling, laughing, and crying in joy. The Irishman started giggling like a love struck school girl, being literally and metaphorically swept off his feet by Mark's strong arms.

            "Welcome to the states, Babe," Fischbach blabbered with loud joy spinning Sean around with him, earning more laughs from him, then he kissed his boyfriend tenderly, trying to keep his tears back.


	2. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the wait!! College is a monster to deal with haha! Enjoy!!! ^^

The drive to Mark's house was filled with pictures, laughing, hand holding, and kisses from the airport. The two chatted about how they had been as if they didn't call and text each other non-stop a week before Jack's departure from Ireland. The two laughed at each light hearted story and intently listened to the other.

            The drive was so short to Fischback's home, that the two stayed in the car to finish the current story Sean was on. It ended in laughter again, even though the two were really just lost in eachother's eyes, almost not believing the other was there in front of them. Mark exhaled through his nose dreamily as his hand reached Sean's, holding it lightly as he stared into the irishman's ocean blue eyes.

            "Mark, yer makin' me blush," Jack giggled, looking away with pink-dusted cheeks.

            "Good, I missed you and you're stupid blushing so much," Mark replied, leaning over to give Sean a sweet kiss on his cheek. He had the dumbest smile on his face while doing so, and Jack loved it to death.

            "Yer stupid!" Sean retorted jokingly with a short laugh, turning his head to kiss Mark on the lips.

            Fischbach leaned into the kiss, tenderly taking Jack's ever blushing cheek into his hand. He held the younger Irishman close to him as he furthered their kiss. He turned slightly to deepen the kiss, teasing his tongue against Sean's lips, testing his boundaries. The Irishman moaned softly, opening his mouth slightly for Mark; he felt something thick, moist, and warm caress his tongue gently, he reciprocated the notion, trying his damnedest to be as soft as Mark was being. They broke away to gasp for a short breath of air, displeased with how surprisingly hollow they felt, despite only being a hair away from each other. Mark leaned back in and proceeded to kiss Sean again, sucking on his bottom lip to earn another hushed groan from his boyfriend.

            "Fock Merk," Jack hissed softly in slight arousal, "I jus' got 'ere, and Matt and Ryan are inside, waitin' fer us." His accent was thicker and his voice was lowered, as if Mark's house mates would hear them.

            "Okay, I guess," Fischbach mockingly protested, "I'll help get your things in, come on Goofus," with another, yet shorter, kiss, Mark stepped out of the car to retrieve Jack's things.

            McLoughlin followed soon after, hopping out of the car and stretching while his voice strained out a yawn. He followed to the back of the car, where Mark was energetically picking up two out of the three bags he brought (four counting his back-pack, which he already picked up in the back seat and strung it over his lean shoulders). Jack was surprised by how much energy his boyfriend had, considering how early it was and how little sleep he had.

            McLoughlin smiled to himself as he remembered their texting session together, how Mark was so excited and he claimed he couldn't sleep, how Jack teased him about acting worse than Chica. His boyfriend was just so cute when he was excited.

            "Well, considering how early it is, I can make us breakfast while we wait for the third and fourth wheel to wake up," There was a soft laughter from Sean, "Or, you can just go to sleep, it's your choice really." Mark suggested, hoisting the two bags easily.

            It was then when Sean realized just how tired he was, and he yawned, "Sleepin' sounds pretty good right now actually," he outwardly decided, giving Mark another smile, "Thanks fer all your help Babe."

            "It's no problem my dear, ~" The American replied, going for the next bag.

            "Nah, let me get it," Jack interjected, reaching for the bag and picking it up.

            Taking advantage of the situation, Mark’s eyes began to wander down Jack’s lean back as he was bent over. Admiring him all the way down to his bottom, and giving a wolf whistle in response.

            "Checkin' out the Jackabooty huh?" Jack chuckled in a hushed and teasing voice.

            "Maybe~," Mark coyly responded, throwing a wink at him.

            The two made it down Mark's drive-way at a moderate pace, as the two were feeling sleep creep up on them, and Jack wanted to try and sleep off the jet-lag he knew he was bound to experience once all the excitement washed away. Mark had left the door open and opened it for Jack courteously (getting a good view of Sean's cute hind-end as he thanked him and walked into his house with a knowing smile).

            Jack only laughed softly as he took his shoes off next to Mark and the two made their way down to Mark's bedroom, where Sean would be staying. The hallway seemed longer than he remembered, but that could be due to how fatigued he was experiencing at the moment. Once they made it to the bedroom, Fischbach instructed Jack just to leave his bags next to the closet, telling him they would organize later; for now, the two just wanted to go to sleep.

            Sean quickly opened one of the bags Mark had set down and pulled out his pajama's, planning on sleeping off the lag as they had nothing planned for the day. He also heard his boyfriend pull open a dresser drawer, seeing him pull out a pair of pajama bottoms, he figured that Mark was tired as well. It didn't take long for either of them to get dressed and in bed. The sun was just peaking over the horizons, illuminating the room with a soft golden glow. Sean already had the comforter pulled over him while his arms were preoccupied with Mark, wrapping them around his neck as the American put his arms around Sean's waist, pulling him closer. It felt like a dream as gold rays leaked into the room through the slightly-shut blinds, stretching across Sean's relaxed body, highlighting the curves of his feminine hips and lean legs; it was like looking at a masterful, slightly surreal, painting of his boyfriend.

            "Take a picture it lasts longer, ~" Sean teased in a tired tone, slowly drifting to sleep.

            Mark decided that wasn't such a bad idea, and immediately grabbed his phone from the nightstand next to him. He angled the phone above him and Sean, giving the cute Irishman a curt kiss on the nose as he snapped a photo, catching the moment his boyfriend smiled and blushed at the seemingly spontaneous, yet affectionate, notion.

            "Mark, 'm tryin ta sleep ya doof, ~" Jack joking complained, giving Mark a sweet hearted peck to the lips. Laughing softly, his eyes shut with a flutter of his eye lashes; he seemed to be unaware of his picture being taken at all.

            "I know, I know, sorry baby," Mark chimed softly with a tired smile, saving the photo to his 'upload later' file. He felt his eyes grow heavy as he did so; as beautiful as Jack was, and no matter how many pictures Fischbach wanted to take, his boyfriend was right, the both of them needed to sleep.

\---

            A few hours later, and it was 10 in the morning, Mark begrudgingly opened his eyes as he heard the sound of heavy rain and thunder coming from outside. He exhaled softly through his nostrils, relaxing as he was coerced by the sound of the rainfall and the warmth being emendated from Sean.

            He looked down at his boyfriend to see him cuddled close to his chest, snoring softly as he slept off his jet-lag. Mark gently smiled as he moved with the most grace, leaning over slightly to give the lime-green top of Sean's head a loving peck. He breathed in the soft scent of Jack's cologne and the soft musk of sweat he always seemed to have, basking in the wonderful stimulus that was his boyfriend. The American never felt better than he did now, glad for his decision to make the day a lazy one for the two of them. Next to him, the Irishman turned slightly in his sleep, not disturbed by Mark, but rather to get cozier, allowing his boyfriend to get up.

            Just as Mark stood, Chica also bolted awake and jumped up on the bed in excitement. Mark tried to stop her, but it was too late; she was already sniffing and snuggling Jack awake.

            "Just like your dad," Jack laughed quietly, drowsiness deepening his voice slightly. Not bothered by her waking him up, he lovingly pet the excited dog, then hugged her around her soft neck.

            "Sorry baby," Mark apologized, picking up a giddy Chica to place her on the floor, "You can sleep again if you want-"

            "Oh shit I fucking forgot!" Sean jumped up, interrupting Mark and jumping out of his bed to grab his back-pack.

            Fischbach nearly fell backwards off the bed, but regained his balanced; Chica, thinking it was play time, jumped around and started panting, excitedly waiting for Sean to pull out a new toy for her. However, instead, he pulled out an odd looking box. It had Irish engravings in gold against soft black velvet.

            Mark chuckled, “A little early to propose don’t you think?”

            Jack giggled back, opening the box and taking out the faux gold ring, “It’s no engagement ring, and it ain’t nothin’ too special, but ma said it would be a nice gift for you.” Jack said timidly, giving Mark a smile.

            He opened the box, showing the Claddagh Ring. The heart shaped silver piece held an emerald and ruby, linked together in lacey metal. The ring shone in the room, and Mark had to blink a few times to reassure himself the jewelry was real.

            “Is that really for me,” He asked softly, blinking back tears of flattery.

            “Yeah, sorry I know it’s not the best-“ Sean was cut off by a tight hug.

            “It’s perfect, I love it so much, thank you, Sean.” Mark whispered to him, holding him close, hiding his tears.

            Jack felt his own tears pick at his eyes, hugging him back, “C’mon Merk, don’t start crying, yer gonna make me cry,” He laughed softly nestling his face into the crook of Mark’s neck.

            There was a sniffle, “Heh, s-sorry babe,” Mark apologized, kissing Jack on the temple. Mark then pulled away and lovingly placed the ring on his right ring finger, “I love you, Sean,” he added, cupping Sean’s face lovingly.

            “I love you more,” McLaughlin retorted kindly, leaning into Mark’s touch with watery eyes.

            This vacation was going to be great.


End file.
